Sleep Walker's Mistake
by The Ghostly Minion
Summary: Seven weeks after the near-disastrous encounter in Godric's Hollow, Harry finds himself deserted by Hermione, as well as Ron. Alone and without a wand, Harry somehow contrives to find and destroy the Horcruxes, then end Voldemort in the Ministry's Atrium. Immediately, however, he is stunned and on revival find himself under arrest for a horrendous crime.
1. Chapter 1

Sleepwalker's Mistake

Seven weeks after the near-disastrous encounter in Godric's Hollow, Harry finds himself deserted by Hermione, as well as Ron. Alone and without a wand, Harry somehow contrives to find and destroy the Horcruxes, then end Voldemort in the Ministry's Atrium. Immediately, however, he is stunned and on revival find himself under arrest for a horrendous crime. Based on chapter 22 of broomstick flyer's _Odd Tales of a strange muse._

 **A/N: My readers may be excused if they think my life's ambition is only to write takeoffs from broomstick flyer.** **At this point, I have five stories at various stages of completion as tributes. I am truly intrigued by this idea, but I found her execution of it left something to be desired. Hence this story, written in Harry's POV. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Desertion, despair, triumph and shock

 **The Forest of Dean, 18 February 1998**

Four days ago, I awoke to find her gone. As terrible as this last betrayal from one of my so-called best friends was, it came as small surprise. Whatever relationship we had forged in the six plus years we'd been together from that first trip on the Hogwarts Express as first years had unraveled, collapsed, washed away as if it hadn't existed. _And the worst of it was,_ I thought _, I_ _ha_ _ve_ _n't a clue what I'd said or done, or not said or done to drive her away._

But somehow, I knew it was I who failed her; she'd have never left of her own volition, not after all she'd done to keep me and the quest alive. I spent two of the last three days searching for her and the day before hardly eating, hardly moving, just going over the last seven weeks in my mind as close to minute by minute as I could, wishing I'd Hermione's marvelous memory and coming up empty. Not that my own memory hasn't improved; I could not be able to scribe (scribble?) this account, now close to six and a half years from the tale's beginning otherwise. But I need to return to the beginning, seven and a half weeks earlier for this to make sense.

I knew something changed after our near-fatal visit to Godric's Hollow. So many bad and painful things happened that Christmas Eve night, but something good happened too.

When we found the cottage and memorial to my parents, then the graves ofDumbledore's family and my parents, I was devastated and ready to quit, ready to yield to Voldemort. She was my anchor that night, conjuring Christmas roses for my parents' grave markers. As we stood there, polyjuiced with arms around the other's waist, I felt at that moment a glimmer of feelings for her I'd never had with anyone, even when I dated Ginny. I stood next to her feeling truly at home, as if Hogwarts had been just a placeholder; I also felt a warmth inside. I had nothing to compare to this feeling; I'd never really allowed anyone to get close except Hermione and Ron, thanks to the Dursleys. I knew I'd never felt this warmth and never would have had felt it with my ex-friend Ron, nor with Ginny.

When I finally came to in the afternoon on Christmas Day, I found us both physical and emotional wrecks. For me, it went beyond the continuing pain from almost being crushed physically by the snake and the mental attacks by Voldemort replaying of my parents' deaths; I had felt hopeless knowing we wouldn't escape Voldemort this time and she would die. I could accept my own death but not hers.

But Hermione burst in, got the snake off me and somehow apparated us out of Godric's Hollow, to the tent and safety just ahead of Voldemort's entry into the house. A couple of times in the past, we'd played a game, trying to figure out which of us owed the other more life debts. We could only go so far before bogging down over what was really a life debt. We finally agreed that we were even. _A_ _fter_ _this_ _Christmas Eve 1997, she_ _'_ _s now well out in front._

Hermione had been hurt pretty badly in the fight herself, hurts she'd ignored while she healed me. Even in my battered and somewhat addled condition, I saw that she was clearly sore, hurt and tired. Her emotional damage was even worse, she felt anguish over having to cut off the locket stuck to me with a severing charm, healing that wound and my other injuries and having to tell me my wand had snapped in our escape.

Eventually, I got her to understand that I was grateful that she'd saved my life, our lives, once again. She only accepted the truth when I told her that to me she was my first and only real friend (Bilius' boat left the dock in our fourth year and went totally out to sea, never to return when he deserted us that October). She brightened as I said we'd been a team since our first Halloween; a team no one had beaten, nor ever would beat. I could see her almost glow as I poured out my thanks for all she'd done over the years and begged her forgiveness for never telling her plainly what we both knew; that my story would have had a swift end without her loyalty and help. I decided against talking about my new feelings at the graveside just then.

When we finally went to our beds, exhausted; I thought all was about as well with the world as it could be under the circumstances. I guess I was wrong.

The next day, she complained about overall soreness and I could really tell she was hurting. She was walking gingerly and in some actual pain. That wasn't a surprise when I thought about the gymnastics we both did to keep that damned serpent from biting us. Voldemort arrived so quickly after it attacked us, I knew a bite from that snake would have had us killed by him, even if the snake didn't do us in on its own.

I brewed a healing potion and a pain potion under her direction, and rooted around to find the last of our stores of ditany leaves and essence, and murtlap essence. The leaves went into the healing potion and I gave Hermione the essences, letting her apply them. The areas where she hurt were in private places, and I had enough to do with two potions brewing at once.

She told me I earned 15 points for Gryffindor for each remedy and we laughed, bantering about what excuses Snape would have found to dock me those points. In between all this, I even managed to harvest a couple of rabbits from the snares we'd set and there was a good dinner with enough left for a good breakfast. Later, I knew this had been our last good day together for a very long time.

Next morning, we ate up, I checked the outside, taking down the snares and found another rabbit. When I returned I prepared the rabbit for later, packed my things and helped stow the things still out of place. We took down our protective spells and the tent, apparating away to set camp again.

 **-SWM-**

After about ten days, I noticed two things. Although I didn't tell her, I'd not had a good night's sleep since Christmas. My nights were filled with restless dreams, none of which I remembered in the morning, but which kept me from really having a decent night's sleep. Oddly, I always remembered my usual nightmares when I woke and despite them I'd usually managed to get some rest. I chalked up the odd dreams and fatigue to 'Potter's Luck', and left it at that.

Hermione seemed to have made a full physical recovery; at least she had thrown herself into research and guard duty with vigor. I noted though, that she seemed preoccupied, like she did when she hadn't solved a problem. _She_ _'_ _s less talkative,_ _does_ _n_ _'_ _t want to engage in the reminiscences we use to keep our worries at bay,_ _s_ _he also seem_ _s_ _a bit reluctant in loaning me her wand when I guarded the tent._

Two weeks or so into January, we'd moved again, just a few miles from a village. She was gone for most of the day saying she'd get us supplies. Since I only had a small pouch of Galleons and she still had Pounds that made sense. I finished setting up camp and set back to work, trying to gain some sort of clue on finding more Horcruxes and destroying the one we had. I was still deathly tired. Sleepwhen I had those dreams didn't revive me. I checked, but we didn't have the makings for any sleep potions, let alone a dreamless potion. Even at that point, I didn't want her to worry about something I was sure we couldn't fix. I'd simply have to plow on.

Unusually for us, we stayed in one spot for three weeks. When I asked, she said rather snappishly, "Honestly Harry,it is a good location. It'sclose to suppliesand **i** t's far enough away from magic that no one will find or look for us here. And until we get a brainstorm, one place is as good as another!" Then she stomped into her room.

I couldn't argue against her. It made sense, the snares were working well and we ate about as well as we ever had since Ron left. But things weren't good with us. We hardly did anything together except cook and eat. When I tried to compare notes, she said we had nothing new and she didn't want to discuss old ideas again. A week and a half into this stay, she shopped again; when she returned, she seemed almost manic.

"Harry, go out and get us firewood. Don't come back until you've got enough for at least three days!" I did so, glad that she at least talked to me.

I felt frustrated and I thought about suggesting that she leave me and let me try on my own, usually before my fruitless tries for restful sleep. I never did since I knew I'd never survive without her. Still, I wondered if that reasoning wasn't totally selfish. We moved a couple more times and soon it was official; we were only tentmates and barely that. She kept as far away as possible, she wouldn't let meuseherwandat all,and days would pass without our talking. I tried a couple times to talk to her, but she just ignored me, like I wasn't there.

I couldn't get near enough to see her eyes, but I know now if I had, I'd have seen fear in them.

The night of 13 February (later that irony seemed as painful as taking the Cruciatus) she took the first watch. That night, I had the first good night's sleep since Godric's. It was Potter's Luck though; when I rose I found her gone. Searching the tent, I could tell she must have packed quickly and lightly, there were things she wouldn't have left otherwise, including 200 Pounds.

I spent the next day searching around our campsite and the area surrounding, as far as the road, five miles away. There was no sign of her. I staggered back and ate something, then tried to sleep. That night, I spent remembering how she acted since Christmas Eve; trying to work out what had happened. _I guess Hermione's_ _had enough, and bailed out for a life not on the run. I c_ _a_ _n't blame her a bit._

 **-SWM-**

By 16 February, I lost any hope of seeing her again soon. Actually, I knew my survival was hopeless so if I ever met her again I'd be on my Next Great Adventure. I decided to pack and try going off the grid and live as a non-magical.

Packing was a problem. Without a wand, my magic was very limited, so just collapsing and shrinking the tent wasn't an option. I had Ron's trunk, her trunk and mine, so I was going to pack and shrink them, then put them into my mokeskin pouch. I went through her trunk and tossed out her clothing. Then I pulled out all the books from her trunk, my trunk and throughout the tent and set them aside. I found nothing useful in Ron's trunk except for a small pouch of Galleons. I went through all the books, discarding those that didn't bear on the hunt. I tied the rest in stacks and found by laying my hands on them and by concentrating. I could do wandless magic and shrink them, then I put them into a trunk.

I did the same for the parchments, burning those I didn't keep. When I got to the non-magical world, I'd get notebooks and pens. I couldn't see packing potions ingredients or cauldrons. I discarded the worst of my clothes. I went through thetent with a fine-toothed comb in case I'd missed anything. I found a few items, then I came across three small crystal and metal balls about half the size of a quaffle. They were not marked, and I had no idea what they were. I was going to discard them too, but then packed them, acting on an obscure impulse.

When I was done, I had three trunks, one of my belongings, our notes and the most important books. The second had the rest of the germane books, the third the other items in the tent. By the time I shrank the trunks and put them into my pouch, I was exhausted. So I ate half of the food I had left and fell into bed. Perversely, I slept well and deeply. Early next morning, I ate and left.

 **-SWM-**

I struck out towards the road and covered the five miles easily in less than two hours. Once there, I had to figure out which direction to take. I knew we'd set up near a town but since Hermione had done the shopping, I didn't know where the village lay and I saw no signage. I chose a direction and walked about twenty-five yards off of it hoping I'd see a sign soon. Fortunately, the road, really a country lane, had no traffic, so I attracted no attention. After about an hour, I stopped to take stock. There was little to see, not even fields. I just started again, when my instincts made me dive to one side, as the red light of a stunner whipped past me.

"Lucky as always, Scarhead! Pull out your wand and fight!" Potter's Luck came through again. I'd been found by a DeathEater, Draco Malfoy in fact. I was ready to abandon hope and see if I could goad him enough that he'd kill me by accident and put me out of my misery. Then I realized two things I might turn to my favor. First, he seemed to be alone, so I could safely concentrate on him. Second, I knew his ego often got in his way, so he might leave me an opening if I could get close enough, and I thought he'd fold in a physical fight.

"Where're the mudblood and the blood traitor.?"

"Just us two today, ferret."

His face lit with a twisted grin. "So they got wise and left you? They should have brought you in; the blood traitor could have gotten in the Dark Lord's good books. Even the mudblood might have been allowed to live. I'd have even sponsored her."

I kept my possessive(?) disgust at the thought of what his sponsorship of Hermione might have meant to myself. I reckoned that killing her first would have been more merciful. While he'd talked, I'd drifted closer, he'd let me cut the distance in half. I was sure now he was alone, anyone with him would have finished me by now. "Same as always, Malfoy. All talk no action."

His face twisted with hate. "I'll show you action, Potty! Confrigo!"

He started firing curse after curse, but his anger fouled his aim and I closed in on him as I dodged and the idiot never noticed. I got to about ten feet from him and shouted, "Now Ron!" He flinched and looked over his shoulder. I took the last few feet in a bound, and tackled him to the ground, planting a knee in his gut, and wrenching his wand out of his hand. I rolled off of him. His wand felt as warm and good as my old wand had. I pointed it at him. "I reckon this is goodbye, Malfoy." His sneer was Snape good. "Oh you'll not do anything, Potter. You're too noble to deliberately hurt anyone."

I smiled and liked the look of uncertainty in his eyes. "People change. Sectumsempra!" Draco's head was cut in two, just above the eyes. After I was sure he was gone, I went through his pockets and cloak, finding a pouch with 1,500 Pounds, also a pouch of Galleons, a wand holder and a shrunken Firebolt. His boots were my size and his cloak was better, so I found a place to sit and put on the boots. I put on his cloak over mine and went on.

 **-SWM-**

I could feel the afterglow of battle propel me on. Good boots and the extra cloak didn't hurt my progress. I made good time for the rest of the morning and afternoon. I reckoned I'd gone fifteen miles or so in total, when I saw a hut in the waning afternoon light. I slipped on the invisibility cloak and carefully approached it. There was no snow here, but the ground was muddy enough to leave some traces, so I took a wide circle and worked my way to the back. I found it was seemingly abandoned, but in reasonable condition. The door was unlocked and I entered.

Other than the dust, it was comfortable. I found bottled water and dried fruit. I ate that for dinner. When the light was nearly gone, I found some blankets. Sleeping in the bed didn't seem safe, so I made a nest settled down wrapped in my cloaks with the invisibility cloak hiding me from view. I reviewed the day's events in my mind; I found I had no guilt over killing Malfoy, he was a soldier for the other side. I wouldn't seek them, but If we chanced on each other, I wouldn't leave a DeathEater alive if I could help it. I pondered on the other matters eating at me and finally dismissed them for later, when I had the leisure to think things through methodically and drifted off.

I woke the next morning after another good night's rest which bothered me. I had slept well ever sinceHermioneleft,whichI wouldn't have guessed wouldhappen; after all, I should be distraught. This fatalism was new for me, but I thought living for the moment until I had space to ponder and plan could work as well for me as anything I'd tried since the wedding. I ate more dried fruit, taking the rest andrefilled my bota bag of water.Unless I found civilization soon, I'd have to go on short commons, not that I wasn't used to that from my earliest years, but it was never fun.

I left and found a comfortable steady pace that didn't tire me. Around noon, I saw a town about a half mile or so off. I retreated until it was out of sight, found cover, and removed the invisibility cloak and stowed it. I walked into the town on the road without drawing a second look from the locals. I ate at a local restaurant then found a department store. I bought better fitting utilitarian clothes, stationery and a largish backpack. I changed in the fitting room, leaving my castoffs and packed the rest in the backpack before leaving. I found a modest motel and took a room for a week. The proprietor accepted my story of being a student taking a break from school. I took a nap until evening, found a café then returned for another night's sleep before getting to work.

After breakfast next morning, went to the Royal Mail post office and paid a year's fee for an office box under the name of Carl Evanson and some stamps. Returning, I found the room made up, so I got out my trunk and expanded it, using a wand was a lot easier on me, I can tell you! I first got out the notes we made since Grimmauld PL and very carefully redacted them filling one notebook. The books and notebooks I placed under a notice-me-not charm. I then took the large shopping bag I'd kept and bundled the parchments in with the rest of my old clothes then shrunk the trunk, replacing it in my pouch. I took the bag to a large dump and made sure it was well mixed in with the rubbish already there.

I returned to the motel after lunch and sat down to write a very carefully worded letter to Gringotts. I told them I needed help to access my vault, get identification for my Carl Evanson pen name and consult with someone who could help me with a very, very confidential matter that could affect the goblins and most of the UK. I briefly thought about how useful Hermione's input would be for this letter and ruthlessly pushed that wish away. She made her choice and I willy-nilly needed to cope. I copied the letter wandlessly, then put one in an addressed stamped envelope and filed another in a folder. Even though I knew it wasn't likely that DeathEaters would look for magicals here I couldn't take the risk so I used the wand as sparingly as I could. I renewed the notice-me-not _sans_ wandand went to the post office and sent it. I hoped I'd get a prompt reply.

Back in the room I opened a blank notebook and thought about everything I had learned about Horcruxes from my second year on referring back to the notes I recopied. I thought and crosscheckedwith care before I wrote. My thoughts oddly took the form of a dialogue with Hermione. At first I was angry about this but then saw I was more focused and thorough than when I relied on a mental monologue.

I labored for several hoursuntil I was hungry andmy concentration flagged. I ate still thinking about my afternoon. It struck me that my work today was structured better than the research at Grimmauld. _Maybe there were too many cooks there._ It was an interesting idea but not important now. I returned knowing I dare not continue, my thinking wasn't as sharp now. I looked at the telly and watched a football match for a bit then turned in.

I worked at my research until noon next day. After lunch I needed some variety. I got under the cloak and enlarged the broomstick then flew up to a height of 500 feet. I spotted several copses outside the town and went to one. Reducing the broom I carefully checked for others. When I knew I was alone I cast our (ignoring the pang of pain at that thought) protective charms. For the next several hours I cast the strongest spells I knew wordlessly and then working on wandless casting. After alternating between the two forms for several hours I stopped feeling I wouldn't successfully apparate otherwise. I rested then repaired the damage. When the area looked natural again I left the copse and apparated back, ate, relaxed and slept.

I spent the next week the same way but checking for mail at noon. Two days later I got a letter from no one I recognized. When I carefully opened it, It was from Gringotts. Inside it had a series of instructions. I pricked my finger and put a few drops of blood on a piece of parchment. Amazingly, a magical genealogy appeared, showing my true name. I folded and put it and my vault key in apreaddressedenvelope andmailed it.

In several more days a thick packet came to me. Inside was a wallet with identification, a British passport, a birth certificate and other papers declaring I was Carl Evanson age eighteen. I filed the passport and other identification and familiarized myself with using the wallet. I could name a sum and it appeared in whatever currency I named. I learned I had a vault keeper one Olddorf with whom I could transact business. I spent the afternoon and the next day looking at apartments and choosing one I signed the lease, and paid first and last month's rent and a security deposit. I bought cookware, tableware, towels and food. I packed my room and checked out of the motel. The apartment was sparsely furnished but had some furniture and sheets for the bed. It would do.

 **-SWM-**

For the next two weeks I did my daily routine. My neighbors were civil but distant which suited me. By then it was the middle of April and my research was as complete as my resources allowed. I knew certain things. I knew Voldemort planned on six Horcruxes. I knew that two were destroyed the diary and the ring. I had the locket but no way to get the Sword of Gryffindorwith whichDumbledore unmade the ring thus no way to destroy it. The Basilisk's fang had done for the diary but I had no access to Basilisk venom either. The books we brought suggested that the Killing Curse or Fiendfyre might do the job, but therewasn't anyway I could do anUnforgivable curseand never ever the one that killed mum and dad, Cedric, Gregorovitch and Grindelwald. I found a spell for Fiendfyre but I didn't know if I could cast it or keep control of it.

I had hypotheses about the other three. The memories Dumbledore showed me strongly suggested that Voldemort was fixated on relics of the Founders. Also one memory involved Hufflepuff's Cup. I knew that there seemed to be an interplay between Voldemort and members of the Black family. He'd entrusted the diary to Lucius Malfoy married to the former Narcissa Black. To hide the locket he used the Black family elf Kreacher and Regulus Black stole the locket at the cost of his life. What if third time was the charm? Bellatrix Lestrange was born a Black, Narcissa's sister and Regulus' cousin. She seemed to be Voldemort's most trusted servant. I'd bet a pound to a penny it was in the Lestrange vault!

Ravenclaw's Diadem was trickier and more speculative. Rowena Ravenclaw had a famous diadem. According to _Hogwarts: A History,_ the diadem was stolen by her daughter who fled to Albania. Voldemort knew Albania. At the end of the second year Albania was where Dumbledore said the shade of Voldemort had gone after I kept him from the Sorcerer's Stone. Albania also played a rôle in Voldemort's reanimation after the third TriWizard task. One of the memories Dumbledore showed me was Voldemort in Hogwarts applying for the DADA professorship. _Hogwarts: a History,_ had a drawing of the diadem that stunned me for I recognized it. It was in the Room of Requirement more precisely the Room of Hidden Things where I'd thrown the Prince's book away. Again pound to a penny I knew the Horcrux and its location. The trick was to get it and destroy it.

My gut told me Nagini was the last Horcrux. I didn't have books records or testimony to back me up, only my experiences. Still I knew that I had a connection with Voldemort and that at Christmas of my fifth year I had a vision ofArthur Weasley attacked by that snake from the snake's point of view. And when it attacked me in Godric's Hollow Voldemort came posthaste. I was sure she's his familiar but Hedwig had been my familiar and we couldn't communicate as well as that so it had to be more and a piece of him inside fit that bill. It took another eight months for me to suss out the full implications of this line of reasoning.

 **-SWM-**

Now I wrote a very long detailed letter to Olddorf in which I detailed the prophecy about Voldemort and me and my suspicions about the Horcruxes; I asked them to find a way to check the Lestrange vault and find a way to destroy the Horcruxes. I had my usual mental dialogue with Hermione when I composed the letter; I no longer felt anger when this happened but a sense of comfort. Oddly I had never felt so close to her at any other time in my life. I wondered what that meant.

Two days later they sent back a bulky mailer within which was another mailer and a peculiarly heavy densely woven bag. The letter told me to place the locket into the bag which would protect others from the effects of the Horcrux. They also asked for detailed instructions for reaching the Room of Requirement and the Room of Hidden Things giving as much detail as I could about where is saw the diadem. I spent the rest of the day writing, as 'we' went through my recollections of that incident of my sixth year. I mailed it off the next day.

Two weeks later I received a package containing two sheathed daggers, one with a silver handle, the other gold and a long letter of explanation. In it, they told me that by using the locket I sent they discovered there was a Horcrux in that vault and it was the Cup. They retrieved the Diadem from Hogwarts; I realized that Professor Flitwick must still be there.

The letter went on to explain the daggers. They had taken a set of two goblin-made daggers and soaked the bladeof the gold-handledone in Basiliskvenom;this they then used to destroy the Locket, Cup and Diadem. They were giving me the pair to finish Nagini. They reasoned that I would not get close enough to the snake to stab it so I'd have to attack it by throwing the knife. Fortunately their sources told them that Voldemort always had the snake with him when he had public levees on Tuesdays and Thursdays. They further told me Nagini didn't have any sort of wards or other magical protection; Voldemort seemed to think his presence was enough.

They told me to start by using lighter throwing knives and gave me the name of a store in town that sold them. I would have to work on accurate and strong throwing. The second knife was for practice as it was identical in weight and balance to the envenomed knife.I knew the other knife was extremely dangerous and resolved not to draw it until I threw it at Nagini.

What followed was arguably the hardest six months of my life. I continued to work on my magic but cut that back to twice a week. I found the store Gringotts mentioned and bought four sets of throwing knives ranging from rather light to nearly the same weight as my battle knives along with a couple of how-to books. I also bought a couple set of competition darts and a target for the knives.

I started with two hour sessions in one of the copses. It took a week but I started to hit the target with some regularity with the two lightest sets of knives. I soon learned that I was woefully weak for this task therefore I joined a gym. I worked out five days a week in the mornings. I started feeling jittery about my final campaign of the war I'd been in since before my birth. I noticed a holistic center offering meditation classes and signed up. I was surprised to find that I took to it easily and made great progress. I realized that Snape had actually taught me something in those Occlumency lessons in my fifth year. I could let go of my emotions and pretty much any time I wished to do so. I found I could organize my thoughts and memories and think more clearly. The last part of my training program came in the evenings. I began to frequent a pub at nights from 7:00-10:00 throwing darts. While the darts were terribly light and the mechanics weren't entirely the same I found I could hone my accuracy and precision by playing.

By the beginning of May I had settled down in a routine: an hour of meditation on rising and washing up, breakfast, then a two hour training session at the gym. Following that was my meditation class then lunch. Afternoons were spent training with the knives in one copse and magical training twice weekly in another copse. Dinner then the pub. I limited myself to two pints of bitter over the three hours. Once home I meditated, then went to bed. This was basically six days of the week On the other I relaxed and read books I borrowed from the library.

By the end of June my training was paying dividends. My physical training had put fifteen pounds of muscle on me. I'd never be a bodybuilder but my entire body was much stronger. I could throw my medium weight knives with power and the light weight knives with power, accuracy and precision. Already I was one of the better dart players at the pub. My magic was stronger and I was sure I coulddefeat any DeathEatereven Bellatrix in a one on one fight and as many as three of the average DeathEaters at once. My mind was clearer, my thinking better.

I even had a sense of Hermione's proximity during meditation. I'd thought a lot about her. I was now convinced that what I felt for her was love. My memory was now so good that I could recall many incidents and now knew the development of my feelings even though I'd not recognized them at the time.

By early October I knew I was close to ready. My magic was stronger than it had ever been. Sheer numbers could defeat me but I was certain I could beat any group of five to ten DeathEaters. The point in my favor was Voldemort himself would be so eager to kill me that he'd order them not to interfere. I could throw all my knives with power, precision and accuracy even the second knife given to meby Gringotts. My mind was clear and analytical and I'd never thought so well. Finally I had control over my emotions. Final polishing and I would finish the war.

Ironically my epiphany came on Halloween. Sunday was my totally off day that week and I was idly thinking about my life since Christmas Eve. I was no closer to knowing why she left but I didn't dwell on it either. But when I thought back on the letter to Gringotts about the Horcruxes I realized the hideous truth. The arguments I'd formed about Nagini, turned on their head, applied tome too. In that moment I knew I was a Horcrux too. Memories from throughout my years at Hogwarts flooded my mind and organized to form a coherent and compelling picture. It took several hours of meditation to bring me to a point where I could slumber.

Next morning I skived off my meditation session and wrote a letter to Gringotts detailing my realization my plans for Voldemort and asking for whatever logistical help they could give. As I wrote the letter my 'inner Hermione' tried to challenge my reasoning and when that failed she begged me not to go on with my plan but to flee England. Eventually she surrendered and helped me write. A week later a lengthy missive came from the bank. In it they agreed that my reasoning was sound and offered some refinements on the plan. From them I had a diagram of the Atrium as it was arranged for the levee. They also supplied me with a Portkey to the apparation point Ministry employees used. For the last ten days I finished my preparations. I threw my heavy knives wearing a thin leather, Kevlar-lined glove. I would not throw the envenomed knife barehanded.

 **-SWM-**

On 17 November I did my morning routine through breakfast then I carefully dressed in what I termed combat clothes: pants and long-sleevedshirt, both tight enough to avoid their catching on anything just loose enough not to bind. The sheath of the gold handled knife placed on a web belt, my wand in a narrow pocket on my right leg. My invisibility cloak would fit in a large pocket on my left leg. I packed my trunks shrunk them and put them into my mokeskin pouch. I'd shined my 'lucky' Draco boots yesterday and put them on.

At 9:45 I portkeyed to the apparation point and apparated into the Atrium. I saw that the diagram they gave me was accurate. I carefully walked to the spot I'd chosen; a good view but one where I could avoid people walking into me.

When 10:00 came there was a raucous-sounding fanfare and a DeathEater announced Voldemort as he entered with Nagini at his side. The serpent hissed loudly and opened its mouth wide. I took my chance and threw the knife forcefully into its mouth, where it lodged in its skull. The venom worked almost instantly and the Atrium rang with the death cry of the Horcrux. In the pandemonium I removed and stowed the cloak.

Voldemort screamed, "Who would dare to do this deed?! I shall kill a thousand if you do not yield yourself to me!"

"Tom who else has been the pain in your arse all these years?" I said, stepping into clear view. "You don't have your little crutches anymore all gone you got seventeen years of stolen life but in the end Harry Potter got you just as you knew he must." I then fired a banishing charm at him that sent him crashing into the wall so hard I heard bones break.

For the next twenty-five minutes we traded spells. He was too furious at first to aim precisely and I had no problem dodging his spells. On the other hand my counters kept breaking his shields and injuring him more and the damage took its toll. Clearly my practice had made me stronger than I ever suspected. Finally I caught him with two Sectumsempra curses removing his left arm at the shoulder and his right leg above the knee. I could see him bleeding out and reckoned that even magical medicine couldn't save him.

 _So, time for the final loss in my life. I'd lost my parents and Neville's parents who would have reared me. I've lost my godfather twice, the last time for good. I've lost friends some of whom I knew about, others certainly since his takeover of the Ministry. I've lost Ron. But worst I've lost Hermione whom I realized far too late I loved. Now that I ensured his death it was time to end my short and painful existence and seek my Next Great Adventure._

I walked towards him my arms at my side. "It's over Tommy."

He gave me a look of hatred despite the bleeding and injuries. His mouth worked and he shrieked. "Not yet! Avada Kedavra!" He was fading, even as he cursed me, and I saw him collapse as the spell reached me and then I saw nothing.

 **-SWM-**

I awoke naked and in a deserted and sterilely clean King's Cross Station. I found a robe and donned it then heard a moaning. Looking I saw two bundles of rags within each of which something feebly moved.

I then heard a voice say, "You cannot help."

Looking up I saw Dumbledore. "Odd I'd hoped to see my parents and grandparents on the start of my Next Great Adventure you're well down on the list of those I wanted to see now that I'm dead."

"But my dear Harry, you are not dead, at least yet. When the curse struck you, it took the part of Lord Voldemort's soul that attached to you that sad night. You can return by simply willing it so."

"Then I'll return. You have a lot to answer to but I don't feel like staying here and going into it. I'll go back and hopefully find Hermione and talk to her. But with Potter's Luck, it's going to be a mistake. Goodbye, Headmaster."

And then I was back. I struggled to my feet ignoring the gasps and shouts. I looked down on the putrid mess that had been Voldemort. As I started to turn away I heard two women screech, "For Hermione!" I caught a glimpse of red then oblivion.

 **A/N: First, a big shout out to my Beta, Alix33. Betas keep me on the straight and narrow, bless them all. Any goofs are on my dime.**

 **I hope my efforts meet with your approval. I'm trying not just to honor broomstick by using her one-shot as inspiration, but to write it also in as close to her writing style as my own limitations as a writer allow. So, if yo** **u** **noticed some run on sentences and paragraphs, they're part of the tribute!**

 **I note that fellow writer, Gryffindor Tom is posting his version of this same one shot currently. For the record, I have been working on this story off and on since February. Further, any comparative reading will show that we have taken broomstick's story in different directions.**

 **Unlike most of my stories, this story is already completed. The chapters will be posted twice weekly, about noon Central time, Wednesdays and Sundays. I don't envision making any content changes, but should a reviewer make a compelling enough case, I might change my mind and of course, cite the reviewer.**

 **This is also on my profile, which is recently update and you ought to take a look at.**

 _ **Like many writers on the site, I have my own spelling idiosyncrasies. I just like the looks of 'DeathEater(s)' and 'TriWizard'. So please don't bother correcting those spellings.**_

 **One point I need to clarify. On my profile, I say that I won't make Harry this strong. There are two issues though to keep in mind:  
First, this is inspired by broomstick flyer's work and so I play by her rules, therefore Harry is much stronger than in canon.  
Second, my opinion is that the destruction of each Horcrux weakens Voldemort's ability to do magic, both offensively and defensively. Canon is obscure on the point, but I fancy that each time he makes one, his soul is roughly halved. He'd done it seven times, so he has roughly .78% of his soul in his magically reconstructed body. When he fought Harry in fourth and fifth year, he had 50% to 75% of his soul, depending on whether the diary was the first or second Horcrux he made. By his final confrontation with Harry, he had only the 1.56% of his soul left (half in him, half in Harry) and that weakens him to the point that Harry can damage him so badly. When Voldemort throws the Killing Curse the final time, his soul and magic collapse, killing him for good.**

 **The story recommendation for this chapter is** _ **Odd Ideas of a strange muse**_ **, id 6816737, Chapter 22,** _ **A Sleep walkers mistake**_ **. This is the one-shot on which this story is based.**

 **There is usually a poll up on my profile. Your input is needed. Please check and vote**

 **Once more, thanks to all of you who read my efforts. Visitors, hits, reviews, follows, favorites, C2s are my only payment. Believe me, they make me feel rich!**

 **Posted: 00/00/2016**

 **Reposted: 00/00/2017** **  
Words: 7,** **3** **72**


	2. In Durance Vile

**Sleep-Walker's Mistake**

Seven weeks after the near-disastrous encounter in Godric's Hollow, Harry finds himself deserted by Hermione, as well as Ron. Alone and without a wand, Harry somehow contrives to find and destroy the Horcruxes, then end Voldemort in the Ministry's Atrium. Immediately, however, he is stunned and on revival finds himself under arrest for a horrendous crime. Based on chapter 22 of broomstick flyer's _Odd Tales of a Strange Muse._

 **A/N: My readers may be excused if they think my life's ambition is only to write takeoffs from broomstick flyer. At this point, I have five stories at various stages of completion as tributes. I am truly intrigued by this idea, but I found her execution of it left something to be desired. Hence this story, written in Harry's POV. I hope you enjoy.**

– **SWM–**

I groaned and began to move. That was a bad idea. My head felt as if a pair of goblin smiths were making something and using my head as an anvil. _My brain hurts, would it really be a bad thing if I had it removed? Would anyone see any difference?_ I supposed that if I could snark at myself, I was going to live.

I tried to take stock of my surroundings as much as I could without moving or opening my eyes. I lay on a hard surface, one that reminded me of the cupboard at 4 Privet and the Dursleys. Idly, I wondered if they had survived the ascent of Voldemort and found I really didn't care. **Even if they were my last blood relatives at least on my mother's side (I'd never really known about Prongs side) I couldn't find it inside myself to have any concern nor I did I think I'd mourn it they had died.** I couldn't imagine anything that could have been done to them that I hadn't experienced, save the final death.

I felt bands, or maybe bracelets on both my wrists and they had loops on it, as if for chains. I felt their counterparts on my ankles, then I realized that I had a robe on, not my clothes, none of them, even my underwear, boots and socks. I experimentally wiggled my toes and fingers. The anvil chorus didn't get louder, so maybe I'd started to feel better. I took a chance and opened my eyes.

My headache increased but wasn't intolerable. **I adjusted to the light level and it wasn't that bad, really rather dim, in fact.** I lifted my arm and saw the bracelet on my wrist, but the arresting thing was the color of the robe I wore. It was a bright, eye-searing orange even in the low light. I remembered the last time I saw the like; I was in one of Dumbledore's memories viewed during my fourth year. Barty Crouch Jr. and Igor Karkaroff wore them at their trials. Apparently I would have _déjà vu_ of fifth year's Kangaroo Court, except I was now dressed for the part and somehow I thought that Dumbledore, even were he alive would be of little use to me.

Rising up a bit I saw the rest of the cell. Just the walls, a relief bucket and a door by which was a tall figure in Auror's robes. I thanked my mental exercises when I pulled up the memory. " **You're Dawlish, aren't you?"** I croaked. I'd read a book for relaxation during my training and the phrase 'Dry as a concordance' came to mind and it was appropriate. He pointed to a smallish pail of water by the bunk.

While I drank the water, he chuckled and said "That I am, John Dawlish at your service. I'm your jailer in these posh accommodations. I'll be in three to six times a day to make sure you don't die of hunger or thirst, **clean up the honeypot and any other mess you might make.** Try to keep on my good side by being tidy. You'll get a shower once a week and change of robe. I'm trusting you to the point that you're only fitted with the suppression bracelets; try anything and I'll add the fetters to them. **Behave and I'll give you a copy of the** _ **Prophet**_ **to keep you up to date and to use with the honeypot.** We have an accord?"

I nodded. "Accord. **I've got to ask what happened and why.** Didn't really expect to survive Voldemort. **So, what gives?"**

He cocked an eyebrow and snorted. "What happened was two stunners hitting your head, courtesy of Aurors Tonks and Jones."

"How long have I been out?"

"Good long time. It's after six in the evening. Tonks and Jones really wanted you to stick around and they overpowered it more than a bit, I fancy. That and you looked out on your feet anyway."

It took a second for me to bring up the memory. "Yeah, think I was running on my last teaspoon of gas." And then it registered as to what they'd screamed. "But they know both me! What made them do that?!"

"That's where the why comes in, lad. You're charged with up to forty-eight counts of forcible rape of Hermione Granger, from 25 December 1997 to 13 February 1998." He ignored my sputtering attempts to answer him. "Might've been a 'he said, she said,' except for one thing." I really hated his dramatic pause, but waited for the other shoe in silence. He finally saw I refused to rise to the bait and dropped his sardonic, slightly taunting smile. His face changed into a disgusted sneer leaving me with no doubt about his true opinion of me. "Marie Jane Potter, born 14 October 1998. Granger put a claim in with Gringotts for support and the inheritance test lists Hermione Jane Granger, mother and Harry James Potter, father. We took blood while you were out and Gringotts confirmed it. Congratulations, 'Daddy'."

Boom.

– **SWM–**

I had a terrible time finding words. On one level I knew that only something as grave as this charge would have caused Hermione to leave, after all, considering all the terrors and tribulations we'd been through, she'd had plenty of chances to bail and never had, not even during that strange sixth year when I'd thought our friendship had ended. She'd had that chance and had it again when Ron turned coats **(I'd worked on that a long time in meditation, finally getting over the sense of outrage,** **though I wasn't over wishing to kick myself for not Obliviating the bastard before he left).** And I always thought I must have done or said something and this would be something hideous enough to fit the bill.

I sat there, trying to enter my meditative state and having a devil of a time in doing it **(not sure it was my shock at the allegations or wooziness from the two stunners or Dawlish's mien but I had a devil of a time).** I finally did after he had left the cell.

 **It took me longer than usual to find my center and sink deeply into it.** I didn't rush, that would have been fruitless. Once I could do so, I carefully filed my recent memories of today's confrontation, battle and aftermath then went entirely through my archive of life experiences looking to see if any memories were out of place without actually examining any; that would happen later.

When my session ended my internal clock told me four hours had passed. Dawlish had returned at some point with a tray of food. It still felt warmer than the surroundings and I ate, leaving nothing. **I was ravenous, having only had a light breakfast that morning.** The food was surprisingly tasty for what I'd have imagined prison food to be. _Why wouldn't it be? The Ministry would ensure that high-profile prisoners as the DeathEaters and myself would have no grounds to complain of mistreatment._ The only utensil was a wooden spoon, made of some light and fragile wood. They were not going to allow the chance for someone to fashion a weapon; it would crumble, not take an edge.

I moved the tray after eating to find a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ an Extra edition. I found the article on my fight to be accurate, once one ignored the phrases like 'Tarnished Golden Boy', 'Heroine rapist' and the like. I was glad to see that Ron Weasley's attempts to be interviewed had been quashed by the Ministry at the request of the prosecutors and the legal representatives of the Granger family.

I learned that some seventy-five DeathEaters awaited trial, having collapsed at Voldemort's death. That article stated that the Ministry hoped to begin trials before Christmas with DeathEaters and unmarked Ministerial collaborators, then try me, as my daughter would be old enough for travel allowing the Grangers to face me in open court. _Oh goody! I'll at least get to see her and the baby before they send me to Azkaban, have me Kissed, send me through the Veil or invent some more creative method of offing me._

– **SWM–**

Next morning I'd been awake for maybe an hour when Dawlish came in with breakfast and a copy of the _Prophet_. The breakfast was a scaled-down version of an English breakfast. Everything was either to drink, or could be eaten by hand or spoon.

Dawlish chuckled. "See, we're going to get along fine. My other guests broke their spoons trying to weaponize 'em. Stay good and you'll have it easy."

"Thanks. Good breakfast, hope you got as good a one."

A small snort. " **The Leaky Cauldron does take care of us.** Hannah Abbott is the new proprietor and cooks even better than old Tom did. What did you think of the extra?"

I pondered that briefly. I knew the turnkey wasn't and wouldn't be a friend. He'd pass anything along upstairs and they'd use it to convict me. "For the _Prophet,_ it seemed astonishingly accurate. I hope the DeathEaters and their collaborators, **like Umbridge, get their just deserts.** I hope that they get questioned under Veritaserum and tell just what they did to get the mark. From what I learned, that's enough to get them Kissed."

"You seem awfully bloodthirsty, all things considered."

I considered Dawlish again. Even knowing others would hear it, this was my honest opinion and maybe the honesty would come through to someone and might even come back and help me. "I've seen too much death in my life: Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, a DeathEater, and even Voldemort. Lost my taste for it a long, long time ago, if I ever had a taste for it to start but it's neither here nor there, Ever heard the saying, _Fiat justitia ruat caelum_?"

"Sure, _Let justice be done though the heavens fall._ So?"

"That's the point. Doesn't matter what I feel personally or want personally or don't want. Don't matter who's on trial. Justice matters and that's often the hard right path, **not the easy path, if only for the victims especially for the victim that is me.** Justice for what Pettigrew did twice in my life, for what for Bellatrix did twice in my life, for what Snape did to me and my parents. I want justice for the victims who are Neville Longbottom and his Gran for what Bella and Rabastan and Rodolphus did to them and Neville's parents. **I want justice for the many, many others who've been harmed.** And yes, I want justice for my apparent victims Hermione, Richard, **Helen Granger and Marie Jane Potter.** It's justice that is important, not what happens or who gets hurt. Screw with that and we're back to where we were, **if not worse.** If I'm convicted and it's justice, I'll be content even if it means I die in punishment." He didn't seem to have much to say about it and left.

– **SWM–**

A couple days after this, I came out of meditation awash in tears. I had begun delving into my memories, starting on Christmas Eve as I couldn't credit that I hadn't any recollection of having sex with Hermione. I didn't doubt that we had been intimate, that there was a daughter who had us as parents was good enough for me. But, so far, having only covered two days I'd found nothing at all but that hadn't left me in tears. **No it was that through most of the last nine months my mental world had been me and Hermione even when we'd not been in a 'dialogue' she'd as least been there as a presence but no more.**

" _ **Harry I'm leaving.**_ _I cannot stay any more. We both know there is a baby and that I would never have sex outside of marriage or at the very least an ironclad understanding that I was to be married._ _ **Moreover we both know that you didn't know how you felt about me until months after I left the quest and we don't know what 'my' feelings for you might have been but it's all moot.**_ _All evidence points to you raping me/her and more than once so however this plays out you'll not have my help or spirit. Goodbye."_

 **I knew it had been in my head, my thoughts, my mindscape if you will** ; it mattered not for it was horribly real to me. But I had to know so I slogged on forcing the pain of her 'leaving' aside. What should have taken two days at the most took until Tuesday 8 December for the first try was barren. A second try was no better. I simply had no recall of having done anything more intimate than the same type of hug we'd shared since she was twelve and I eleven.

For the first time I truly wondered if I were insane. I disappeared into a nearly catatonic state. I did my routine that had included what physical exercises I could do in my cell that I'd begun my second day incarcerated. **I still spoke with Dawlish, ate and took my showers when allowed.**

Things changed a few days later on 11 December. Dawlish rousted me at 6:00. " **Time to get up, hero,** you're having breakfast early, then a shower and new robes. **You have people who want to talk to you at 7:30, so show a leg."** I ate a rather larger than usual meal. The _Prophet_ I had a chance to glance at said the Wizengamot was going to hear Ron Weasley's appeal of his gag order on the 21st. Also, they would try me for the murder of Draco Malfoy then too. Narcissa Malfoy had pushed them for 'justice'.

I took a longish shower and luxuriated in the fresh robe. Dawlish returned me to the cell and I finished reading the paper. Then he escorted me to an interview room. "I'll be outside, so don't try anything."

– **SWM–**

Inside, I started, **seeing my former classmate Neville Longbottom with two men.** Both seemed to be in their late forties or older. **One had the air of a snapping turtle, the other of a bulldog.** I started to speak but stopped at their raised hands. They waved their wands and spoke familiar spells they were warding the room against eavesdroppers.

Before I could utter anything Neville said " **Not a word, Harry, I'm out on a limb as it is.** I can't believe the charges despite all the evidence. I found the best advocates I could for your defense. My name will not figure in this. **You don't know, but I married Hannah and she hates you now.** If she knew I helped you she'd divorce me. These two have papers for you to sign so they can get paid and so what I fronted them gets back to me out of your vaults." He then turned and left. _**Thank you, godbrother.**_

The barristers waved their wands to renew the wards. "First things first." Said the snapping turtle in an American accent. "I'm Samuel Cogley and my partner here is Henry Drummond. Yes we're from the States, but we've argued cases before the Wizengamot before."

" **We need to get you up to speed on what you'll be facing," Drummond interjected** "first, did you read today's news?" I nodded. "We've ten days to get ready for these opening shots. The prosecutors want Weasley to be able to be interviewed and testify. The Grangers' representatives don't want this to happen. What about you?"

"Hell no!" I said, shaking my head. "He deserted us and has nothing germane to say about this."

Drummond nodded at me. "We'll get into touch with their lawyers and arrange a united front on this. For the moment, let's get the paperwork signed." He handed me the documents. The one paying Neville back was a no-brainer for me. I'd get every knut back to him, with nothing except thanks.

The second paper though, I read through as closely as I could. I needed to concentrate quite hard (no mental 'Mione to help me) to understand. "Look". I finally told them, "I'm not sure what this all means, but I have to trust you two. What I don't want to happen is to come out of this a pauper, especially if I end up getting executed. Whatever the circumstances were, I have a daughter and I will provide for her. I need a will so that she inherits all that I have, with Hermione named as her regent. So, that is almost the next thing you need to do. I'm betting you have more pressing things to handle for me as well, so let's get on with this." I signed the second agreement and pushed it across the table.

They gave each other a look, and then grinned. Drummond commented, **"Longbottom said he thought you'd do just what you did.** Do you know what your financial position is?" He laughed when I shook my head. "You're worth around ₲Seventy-five million and that is without counting the worth of real estate, heirlooms and other artifacts. Look at it this way, They're drawing ₲1,500 a month for support. At that rate, she won't have to worry about money until she's about 300 years old!"

I scowled. "Double the amount and make damned sure they take it!"

Cogley laughed. " **We are going to love working for you, Harry; again, you said exactly what Longbottom said you would. If we had any doubts about your innocence of the charges of rape, neither of us have them anymore.** Something's odd here and we'll get it sorted out."

Drummond took over. "We've got a lot to do and hardly enough time in which to get it done. The agreements will be filed today, we'll draft a will, talk to the Grangers' people about the hearing and also let them know about the change in support payments.

"For now, **you get to have Law and Justice 101,** so get ready!"

– **SWM–**

Before they went further, Cogley stepped outside and was back in a couple minutes with three wooden cups of pumpkin juice that told me we're in for a long day. They sipped while I quaffed about a third of the cup.

Drummond held my gaze and began. "First thing you should know is the nature of magical justice in the UK. In many places, including the magical and non-magical States and non-magical UK, trials are seen as cooperative ventures between the defense, prosecution and judge to determine the truth. **They share witness lists and evidence lists allow for witnesses to be interviewed by each side.** It doesn't mean that they don't have tricks up their sleeves, but in general they want to get to the truth, regardless which side 'wins'. With me so far?"

I nodded and Drummond gave me a nasty-looking grin. "None of that applies to us. The system here is completely adversarial the idea being that at the end of an all-out fight justice favors the winning side. It's a 'just win, baby' attitude. I won't coddle you on this; you have to expect the prosecutors to pull any trick out of the hat in order for you to lose. Surprise witnesses, evidence you never knew existed, words you said in your first year that you don't remember at all coming back to haunt you. Of course we'll do that too. **The important thing to remember is you have to lose your scruples right now:** **this is life and death. We don't want that will we'll file tomorrow to be executed any time soon.** You are going to have to work yourself ragged the next little while because we'll ask you a lot of questions, starting with the Weasley and Malfoy matters and likely ending with a basically full account of what happened from the time Dumbledore was buried to your arrest. So ready to get down to it?" I could only nod.

– **SWM–**

By the time Dawlish brought us lunch, I was ready for a twelve hour nap. They had me go over Ron's desertion of us in minute detail. I had to backtrack dozens of times seemingly as they found question after question making me clarify my recollections. Finally, **they produced a Pensieve and collected a series of memories. Concentrating on ensuring each requested memory was crystal clear and complete was brutal.**

Lunch was a welcome respite and to their credit, they let me take my time. Dawlish didn't collect our plates until about 2:00. By then, I felt more restored and with my hard-won mental discipline I was confident I could give them exactly what they needed.

Still, it was exhausting and by 5:30 I was ready to be done for the day. I had yet a couple of niggling concerns I had to get off my chest before returning to my cell.

"Guys." I saw them barely holding back their laughter. "How did Nev keep from being recognized?"

Drummond said. "He was under specially enchanted robes. No one knew who he was except us."

" **That's good, but I know and there is no way I can't spill the beans if I'm under Veritaserum and I think we're agreed that I will be questioned under Veritaserum more than once.** We have to protect him."

They considered that. "Normally, **you'd make an oath on your magic and life, but it's not an option right now.** What we can do is get him back here and you two can swear an unbreakable vow with one of us as the binder. Next time we see you we can do that." There was something in Cogley's voice that gave me confidence and I nodded.

"There's another thing." I said with my voice sinking to the merest whisper. "I'm not sure how they missed this, but I guess it's just the nature of this thing." I removed my mokeskin pouch and saw their eyes widen to saucer size. "In this are all my trunks, everything I took from the tent. There's no elaborate security, Finites will give you everything."

Drummond extended his hand, took the pouch and placed it around his neck. His smile was half rueful half admiring. "Harry, you're loaded with surprises. At this rate, we might even have to push the date of the rape trial back to prepare properly." I stifled my groan when I saw the devil in his eye.

Drummond went on. "One of us will be back tomorrow with the paperwork you wanted and with Longbottom. You'll definitely see both of us on the 14th, all day. Weasley and Malfoy are our priorities."

I nodded. "I'll be ready."

– **SWM–**

 **I got a good night's rest. Frankly I needed it.** The next morning Dawlish brought me to the same interview room as before. It took a couple of minutes to make the vow to keep Neville's involvement to myself until Neville himself canceled the vow. The last was Cogley's idea to protect me. Neville canceled the vow later—of course the only reason I can write this!

It only took another couple of minutes to scan and sign the documents I'd asked them to prepare. Sam didn't have any questions for me. "Day after tomorrow, expect us to be in early and stay late, so you better be ready to work."

" **Got that, Sam."** I replied. Then Dawlish came in, I nodded to the two and went back to my cell. I got back into the routine I'd fashioned with the exception that I spent more time than usual in meditation. By 14 December I had our time in the tent up to Ron's desertion sharp and clear in my mind as well as the fight with Malfoy.

I was more than prepared, which was a good thing since they started right in and never let up. From the time we started to live in the tent until the desertion, they questioned me closely about what we did and how Ron acted. I admitted to them that in hindsight, our taking turns wearing the Horcrux had been dumb in the extreme. Still, I wasn't about to let him off for that. Neither Hermione nor I were affected to the point of exploding and I wasn't gone to let him blame the locket. More germane I thought was the fact that he ate through the food we'd planned on lasting us at least six months in as many weeks. **I took particular care in ensuring that we had a clear Pensieve memory of the last argument,** with his hate for me obvious in his eyes.

"Harry, **do you think we need to be so upfront about the Horcruxes?"**

I thought a moment and returned Drummond's look. "Henry, I think we can't avoid talking about them. It's why we out there in the first place. It likely played a rôle in the final break. But also, I don't think talking about it signifies much. If asked, the answer is that they were very dark magic items designed to keep a person's soul attached to the mortal world. We won't go into how they're made and used. I'd bet the Ministry's working overtime to find and destroy all mention of how you actually make one." At that, Drummond and Cogley nodded.

For the Malfoy fight, I could give them a perfectly acute memory of the entirety of the confrontation, from ducking his stunner to my stripping his corpse of the boots, cloak, Pounds, Galleons and Firebolt. We agreed that if given a chance we'd spring a surprise witness on the prosecution.

Sam and Henry agreed that that the prosecution had nothing other than 'Draco is missing, Potter has his cloak, boots and broomstick, therefore Potter murdered him.' The only thing that concerned them was that the 'People change' remark was sure to come back in the main trial but we all saw that as the price of doing business.

The remainder of the time before the hearings we spent in their meeting with me every other day, going over the possible ways both cases might play out. I found this advantageous on a couple of levels. First, jail rules meant I got a shower and new robes before each meeting. When I was heard that, I knew I'd look as good as one could look in prison orange.

Second was I got my NEWTs in adversarial justice. I'd understood the system in the very abstract after our first meeting, but now I got to get in and wade through exactly what sort of maneuvers the opposition was going to try. I also got a tutoring on the differences between a civil case (Weasley) and a criminal case (Malfoy). By 20 December I knew just what I was going to face, except for what really happened.

 **A/N: First, a big shout out to my Beta, Alix33. Betas keep me on the straight and narrow, bless them all. Any goofs are on my dime.**

 **I hope my efforts meet with your approval. I'm trying not just to honor broomstick by using her one-shot as inspiration, but to write it also in as close to her writing style as my own limitations as a writer allow. So, if you noticed some run on sentences and paragraphs, they're part of the tribute!**

 **This is also on my profile, which is recently update and you ought to take a look at.**

 **Like many writers on the site, I have my own spelling idiosyncrasies. I just like the looks of 'DeathEater(s)' and 'TriWizard'. So please don't bother correcting those spellings.**

 **The story recommendation for this chapter is** _ **Assumptions**_ **by Gryffindor Tom, id:** **11923108** **This is his take on the same one shot.**

 **Also, I invite you to learn more about Harry's lawyers. Samuel Cogley appears in the Star Trek: The Original Series episode _Court Martial._ Henry Drummond appears in _Inherit the Wind._ My favorite version of that is the 1960 movie, with Spencer Tracy as Drummond. Both of these can be found on YouTube.**

 **There is usually a poll up on my profile. Your input is needed. Please check and vote.**

 **Once more, thanks to all of you who read my efforts. Visitors, hits, reviews, follows, favorites, C2s are my only payment. Believe me, they make me feel rich!**

 **Posted: 0** **4** **/** **11** **/201** **7** **  
Words: 4,** **8** **77**


	3. The Undercard

**A/N:** **My readers may be excused if they think my life's ambition is only to write takeoffs from broomstick flyer.** **At this point, I have five stories at various stages of completion as tributes. I am truly intrigued by this idea, but I found her execution of it left something to be desired. Hence this story, written in Harry's POV. I hope you enjoy.**

Sam and Henry led me into Courtroom 10 of the Ministry and I had an immediate feeling of déjà vu back to my fifth year and the underaged magic/magic in front of muggles kangaroo court trial. That evaporated quickly, as I felt the hurricane of hatred directed at me from all quarters. It had been nothing like that two plus years before. Today, I was already tried and convicted: if their emotions could do it I'd already be through the Veil.

Sam sat me at a table before the five judges (the Minister, the Chief Warlock, the Head of the DMLE and two senior Wizengamot members), while Henry walked across to speak to a man at another table. I blanched when I caught a glimpse of Hermione then I forced myself to look only at Henry and the other man. That man was balding, a trifle squat with a sardonic air to him. _He clearly looks at home in a courtroom_.

"Who's that?"

Sam grunted. "That's Jerome Mandl, the Grangers' representative. We're old buddies. In the matter of Weasley we're allies and in the Malfoy business he's going to help us get it settled in your favor."

I started. "Whyever for?"

"The Grangers want to nail you to the wall on rape and get every bit of flesh and blood out of you." Sam sounded as sardonic and cynical as ever I'd heard him.

I was totally flabbergasted. "But I've acknowledged I'm Marie Jane's father! What I deny is that I raped her."

"Yeah but you see doing that confuses them. The will you wrote and then your insistence that the support be doubled and that they must accept that. They think you must've assets squirreled away somewhere and want to make certain they get it all. They expect a death sentence on you. They want to make sure you don't hit back from beyond the grave." I started sputtering but Sam cut me off. "We know the only item outstanding is our fees. Those are well documented and detailed by Gringotts and will continue to be so that even with the worst, they'll see they got everything else."

I sighed and shook my head. "OK tell me about the others here. I see Kingsley Shacklebolt and he's sitting where the Minister should so he has the job?"

He nodded. "The Chief Warlock is Steven Umbridge."

I started. "Umbridge," I growled.

"Yes, but nothing like his sister. Hated her and everything she stood for. When she was tried they had to restrain him from personally pitching her through the Veil!"

I grinned. "Sounds like he'll do. The head of the DMLE?"

"She's a former Master Auror Melissa Roberson. She was outside Britain when Voldemort took over and they didn't let her back in. She's so good they didn't go after her. She got more DeathEaters than Moody did so they were content to let whither on the vine. She's not really into politics but she's the only one left with any credibility and she's stuck. Think of Amelia Bones only more so."

I bowed my head in memory of the witch who'd saved my neck back before fifth year. "I can live with that. And the Wizengamot members?"

"Not political types. They're chosen for having a lot of legal and trial experience."

"Works for me. What about the prosecutor?"

"The prosecutor is Danton Smith. His great-nephew was one of your classmates."

I gave Sam an involuntary scowl. "I remember his great-nephew and not too fondly at that. What can you tell me about Danton?"

Sam considered a moment. "He's pretty relentless and he'll strive for any advantage he can find. He thinks that Weasley can give him a view of you and Miss Granger that is relatively objective. For the Malfoy case he would love to nail you against the wall so that you're in Azkaban regardless of what happens in the rape trial."

I snorted sourly. "Neither reason makes sense to me. All my testimony will be under Veritaserum we'll demand it. For Weasley he ceased to be my friend back in my fourth year as you two know his desertion on the hunt only verified it. It's laughable that anyone would think Ron's views aren't biased. For the Ferret it's open and shut self-defense and my memories given under Veritaserum will confirm that."

Sam nodded as Henry came to our table. "Jerome's in line with us. Miss Granger understands she'll likely testify in both cases. She's not happy about it, but she's doing it."

I looked at Henry and had to ask, "Is my daughter here in England too, do you know?"

Henry looked sympathetically at me. "Jerome said no Miss Granger came in on an International Portkey and will go out immediately when we're done. Her parents are caring for the baby."

– **SWM–**

Just then, the Chief Warlock banged his gavel. "Prosecutor Smith, you may proceed." I managed to hold back a chortle that would have been totally out of place. Somehow, I'd expected to hear a masculine version of his sister's pseudo-simper. The shock of hearing the resonant tenor instead led me to almost lose control.

"Thank you, Chief Warlock." Smith had an even more impressive, with a smooth, resonant baritone voice. He hadn't spoke for more than about fifteen seconds when I realized that with the way the justice system ran this was a stepping stone for him. If he had my scalp on his belt he'd easily become Chief Warlock or Minister in the not too distant future. I avoided patting myself on the back realizing Hermione likely concluded this before she even came back.

"Members of the noble Wizengamot, Chief Warlock, Minister, members of the public. It grieves me terribly that we must try Harry James Potter (his voice rose over the tide of savage mutterings for my immediate extermination) rather than laud him as we should for ending the reign of terror inflicted on us by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Today, we will try him for murder, then later for forcible rape. Clearly, there are things working deeply in this young man's mind and soul that impelled him to commit these acts. In my duty to seek justice, we must attempt to understand the roots of his motivation.

"This is not to say that understanding him will stay my hand in seeking full justice under our laws; rather if understanding what caused him to become a moral freak we might be able to spot and treat others before they can commit similar outrages in future."

As he said that both Henry and Sam crushed my biceps. Their interviews with me told them that 'freak' was the one word that would set me off. "Courage," muttered Henry, _sotto voce_. I regained my composure.

"There are two persons who can claim to know Mr. Potter better than any other. Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley. Their insights are invaluable to our understanding. While both will of course testify under Veritaserum there will be incidents of interest experienced by only one. Even when both were present there will be a difference in the way they viewed and judged the incidents. For this reason we feel that while the order on Mr. Weasley to not speak of these things outside of court is needed he must be able to testify in open court.

"As newly released records show these extraordinary young adults have played a huge rôle in the events of the last seven and a half years. Beginning in the Autumn of 1991..."

As Smith went off into a long oration about our deeds, I found myself wondering who these people of whom he spoke of were. Beyond names and faces they were nothing like the Harry, Hermione and Ron I knew and remembered. Even the acts we did only bore a general resemblance to those we'd done. We'd been nothing like the well-oiled machine he depicted. Basically we'd made it through by improvising, adapting and then generally only managing to overcome by the skin of our teeth. Most damning in my eyes was the fact he portrayed us as having had no friction among us before the 'inexplicable' parting during the hunt. _He could make good money writing hagiographies._ He wound down and I cocked an eyebrow at Sam, getting a shark-like grin in return.

– **SWM–**

Mandl rose and slowly walked to the center of the courtroom. When I saw him begin a grin that would shame a shark by comparison I matched it inwardly.

"Chief Warlock, Minister, members of this noble court and spectators, our redoubtable prosecutor has certainly told us a tale of these three young people a tale for the ages. Personally though I think he has sold them rather short. How many wizards have encountered Centaurs even once and escaped with a whole skin let alone twice and even enlisted their aid in removing a malignant Ministry presence?" I saw the Chief Warlock start then barely avoid an outburst at the oblique mention of his sister.

"For that matter how many of us have ever encountered an Acromantua once let alone three times and live? Two of them even parlayed with them before returning to Hogwarts Castle. "Who among us can say that they fostered a full Giant? Or rode Thestrals?"

I enjoyed hearing Mandl out Smithing Smith particularly when Ron nearly fainted at the mention of Aragog's folk. But I never saw the _coup de gr_ _â_ _ce_ coming.

"Still, I'm amazed that their greatest feat was unmentioned by Mr. Smith: their eradication of that heath scourge of magicals and non-magicals alike. Yaws."

By this time Smith knew he was being practiced upon and really should have been more wary. But he fell into the trap. "Yaws?" he bellowed. "What in Merlin's name is Yaws?"

Mandl showed all his teeth. "Why Danton, it's a double Firewhiskey, chased with a Butterbeer. You can treat me to it at the Cauldron after court."

It was a trial in itself for me not to laugh my head off. Luckily I knew doing so would only make me more Smith's foe and my self-learned mental control just held. Sam and Henry managed too. I think we three and Ron (who was three steps behind as usual) were the only ones in the courtroom who didn't. I'd been working hard at practicing the 'custody of the eyes' regarding Hermione but when I saw her convulsed with mirth and despite all that sight lightened my heart.

– **SWM–**

When the laughter died away I saw Mandl was ready to get down to business. "It is time to get down to brass tacks as the saying goes. Bluntly Prosecutor Smith's account hardly bears any resemblance to my client's memories and her attitude towards Mr. Weasley. I can't speak for the third of this trio but I suspect that we will find yet a third and different view of this 'friendship'." I caught the verbal quotes. _J_ _ust what Henry and Sam had shared_ _with Mandl_ _?_

I cocked an eyebrow. Sam caught it and made sure that we couldn't be overheard. "Neither of us told Jerry anything beyond the fact you hadn't considered him a friend in a long time." I nodded then directed my attention to the stand where she had just taken Veritaserum.

Q. What is your name?

A. Hermione Jane Granger.

Q. Were you born in the United Kingdom?

A. Yes.

Q. How long have you been friends with Ronald Bilius Weasley?

A. I have never been friends with Weasley.

Quelling the attendees' loud murmurings took several minutes of gaveling by Umbridge. I was stunned to say the least. _She's never liked him? Never felt friendship for him? Merlin! Did my friendship_ _of Ron_ _for the first three years lock us in with him? Lord!_ _B_ _eyond anything else I've surely caused her too much pain in her life_ _and_ _far_ _more than I ever expected_ _._ To say I'd never intended her any pain whatsoever was a given at least to me.

Q. When did this dislike begin?

A. On the Hogwarts Express, 1 September, 1991.

Q. How did you know on the Express that Ronald Weasley would not be your friend?

A. By his reaction to me.

Q. Do you mean that the responsibility for never being friends is not solely his?

A. Yes. From the time I learned about being a witch and started studying my books I was terribly excited. When I am excited I tend to babble and show off what I know. Like Ronald I recognized Harry Potter and wanted to impress him. It became a competition between us.

Ronald tried to do a spell and when it didn't work I told them it wasn't much of a spell. I then repaired Harry's glasses and I could see that while Harry was enthused by it Ronald was angry. We did unite over Malfoy's incursion but I was certain that Ronald and I weren't going to be friends.

Q. Did anything else happened that first day?

A. Yes while we waited for the Sorting I was muttering over all the spells I'd learned and talking about everything I had read in _Hogwarts: A History_. I could see Ronald rolling his eyes and shaking his head. When I was Sorted into Gryffindor I saw Ronald hit his forehead. I understood why when he was Sorted into Gryffindor too. While I talked to Percy Weasley I saw Ronald rolling his eyes and caught him muttering 'Another Percy, just what we needed'.

Q. Before the events on 31 October, 1991 were there any other incidents of friction between you and Mr. Weasley?

A. Yes. The day we had our first flying lesson. Ronald sneered at my unease on a broomstick. Later at dinner Malfoy and his goons came by and I was furious when Ronald fell into that 'duel at midnight' trap of Malfoy's and dragged Harry along with him. I knew that Ronald had just gotten Harry into trouble but if I'd tried to point that out there'd have been a big row. So I went along over Ronald's objections because Harry needed help.

Q. Were you right?

A. Yes, Malfoy wasn't there, but we heard Filch and had to escape the Trophy Room. In doing that we had to hide in the Third Floor room Headmaster Dumbledore had warned us against at the Opening Feast. It opened for us three First Years with a first year spell and we saw 'Fluffy' and the trapdoor he guarded.

Q. Did you really say, 'We could have been killed. Or worse, expelled'?

At this question chuckles floated throughout the courtroom. That was the first hint that they could express something other than murderous outrage.

A. Yes. I was shocked and frightened and it was the first thing that came out of my mouth. Better than lecturing Ronald and Harry on how dumb they'd been.

Q. What happened on 31, October?

A. We had Levitation Charms in Charms class. I had been trying in the earlier weeks to be helpful to others in classes but led by Ronald's disdain I'd not made many friends. I was paired with him and I tried to ignore him but that ended when he started swinging his wand about dangerously. I tried to get him to pronounce the spell properly. When he challenged me to do the spell I did it the first in class to do so and got points from Professor Flitwick.

Q. What happened after the class?

A. After the class Ronald mocked my eagerness in class and I'd had all I could stomach and ran off crying to a girl's loo. I did hear Harry say, 'I think she heard you' and Ronald saying, 'So? She has to know she has no friends.' A few hours later, I heard the Patil twins calling for me, but I didn't answer and they didn't look into that loo.

Q. What happened that night?

A. That night I heard shuffling in the hallway outside and the door opened with the most awful odor. Then I saw the Troll and screamed. Then Harry and Ronald rushed in and tried to distract it. Harry finally leapt up on the Troll's neck. Somehow Ronald did the charm he couldn't do that afternoon and knocked the Troll out. Soon after Professors McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick came in and I took the blame.

Q. Why did you do that.

A. To keep Harry out of trouble because Professor Snape didn't like him. Also if I told the full story Harry might have to choose between Ronald and me and either way would see him hurt. So I lost points which were regained by them and we went to our Common Room. Even though we said 'thanks' the look Ronald gave me said he'd only gone after me because Harry did and he didn't care if I'd lived or died.

Q. What happened after that day and before you Harry and Ronald went after the Philosopher's Stone.

A. I made sure that I was part of what Harry did, particularly when Ronald was there. I'd realized that Ronald would always appeal to Harry's more reckless impulses. By being part of a trio I could act as a brake on that and make certain that Harry would learn as much as being friends with Ronald would allow him to do. Ronald didn't like to study and made it clear he resented my efforts. Harry didn't seem to notice Ronald's reactions.

When I returned from the holidays Harry's stories about the Cloak and the Mirror told me just how out of control he could get without my help. The whole incident with Hagrid and the Dragon pointed that out. Even with my help we got into a lot of trouble and Harry could have easily died in our detention. Thank Merlin for Firenze saving Harry from the possessed Professor Quirrel.

Q. What happened at the end of the year.

A. We were finally able to put together the clues we'd stumbled upon all year. Harry took the lead with this and I could tell he could be a fine student when not distracted. Professor McGonagall's dismissal of our concerns frightened us and we resolved to go after the stone that night. Even so Ronald's reactions made it clear he'd as soon stay and sleep. I regretted having to body lock Neville Longbottom but I knew helping three others ran the risk of one or more of us getting injured.

We got back to Fluffy's door opened it to discover that someone had been there first as a harp was playing. It stopped but we got through the trapdoor before Fluffy could react. When we hit the Devil's Snare I briefly regretted Neville not being there but I knew more than enough Herbology to pass the trap. Harry easily got the enchanted key. Ronald was in his element with the living chess set. I was concerned that he might find a way to injure maybe even kill me but it was he who ended up sacrificing himself.

We went on and saw another troll either knocked out or dead. In the next room was a logic puzzle and the doorways became blocked by fire. I solved the puzzle and Harry went on from there, there was only enough of that potion for one.

I pondered _Interesting that she doesn't speak of the hug and what she said to me. Guess you get some leeway even with Veritaserum._

When I got back to the chess room Ronald was coming to. He saw me his face turned bright red and he was about to yell at me for deserting Harry when Professor Dumbledore arrived and conjured a stretcher for Ronald and took off for the room Harry entered. In about ten minutes he returned with Harry on a stretcher too and levitated them both to the Infirmary. Ronald was there for the night and Harry for another two days. Before Harry awoke Ronald was telling a fantasy story of that night with him as the hero. I ignored several snide comments aimed my way. Before the Closing Feast Harry told us what the Headmaster told him. Ronald seemed put out that I was included.

– **SWM–**

Q. How did the summer of 1992 and the first few week of the new Hogwarts term affect your relationships with Ronald and Mr. Potter.

A. In the summer I tried several times to write Harry but received no reply. I could not find either on the Express but I learned from Fred and George Weasley that they had rescued Harry from his relations and that Harry spent the last month of the summer at their home the Burrow. Their description of Harry's living conditions made me think he was being abused by his relations and they were the reason for his not getting letters. I supposed that at the Weasleys he didn't think to write and I knew that none of them would have reminded him.

After they arrived and we heard their story all of my fears about Ronald's bad influence on Harry doubled. Harry and Ronald could have done several things to get word to Hogwarts but Ronald cajoled Harry to make the worst possible choice. I tried to point this out but Ronald acted as Harry's gatekeeper and we had more than one row over this.

– **SWM–**

I felt strangely detached as I heard her familiar voice declaiming in familiar patterns though muted by the Veritaserum so that she didn't go into any of the rants she'd certainly have burst into otherwise. I mainly let her words wash over me remembering everything, but only coming to full concentration in spots.

Q. What were your reactions to the Dueling Club meeting and afterwards.

A. First, it killed the last bit of the schoolgirl crush I had for Professor Lockhart. Second, the immediate branding of Harry as the 'Heir of Slytherin' enraged me. He'd told me about being able to talk to snakes in the past. Third, I lost a measure of respect for the Headmaster since he too knew about this ability of Harry's and could have quelled the other students had he tried. Finally, I was more disgusted with Ronald. Since the start of the troubles that Halloween he'd pulled away from Harry at times and this was one of them.

A. How did you become petrified.

A. On 1 May, 1993 I was researching what sort of thing/monster could be petrifying the students. I decided to look at creatures and found in one of the books the description of the Basilisk.

But I couldn't figure out why no one had died until I remembered that the first time the floor had been covered with water, then that Colin had been looking through his camera. Also Justin had stood right behind Nearly Headless Nick. So I posited that none of the victims had looked directly at the Basilisk except Nick who was a ghost. So no deaths only petrifications.

I also remembered Harry hearing voices in the walls so the Basilisk moved through them. I tore out the page and wrote 'Pipes' on it and folded it up. I then took out my compact and told Penelope Clearwater what I found and concluded. We went to find a professor then we heard a scraping sound. When I used the mirror to peer around the corner we both saw the Basilisk. My only mistake was to have the page in the same hand as the compact.

Q. Do you have any recollection of the four weeks between the petrification and your revival.

A. Bits and pieces. It was rather like accounts I've read of people in comas. I heard Harry and Ronald talking. Harry seemed a trifle put out at Ronald's comments and tone of voice. I remember Harry coming in six times and talking to me about everything and nothing. Ronald came in twice more. Both times he said how glad I was out of the way and how he regretted that I'd not died and how useless I was.

Q. And from 30 May on to the end of the term.

A. Once I was cured I ran into the Great Hall shouting 'You figured it out!' and hugged Harry with all my might. Ronald turned crimson and barely kept from exploding. I was saddened that there would be no exams except for the OWLs and NEWTs. But it gave me time to get the whole story from Harry. I was terrified for him even though he won. I was a bit amused that Ronald's face turned so many interesting shades of red.

– **SWM–**

I continued to float in the river of her words through my odd summer where I blew up Aunt Marge and seeing that the Minister and Mr. Weasley acted so strangely. I had known something was up but I also knew that information had been withheld from me.

Q. Did you have friction with Harry and Ronald.

A. Yes it was based on my taking all the electives and using a Time-Turner. I didn't use it enough to rest properly and I was snappish. Ronald was happy to give me a hard time and we rowed rather frequently. When I walked out on Divination Ronald crowed about how I couldn't take it.

Q. Did Harry ever take your side.

A. No he was torn between his two friends and tried to mediate. But when I alerted Professor McGonagall on Christmas that Harry got a Firebolt anonymously and she confiscated it I drove a wedge between us. Harry was angry and Ronald was openly gleeful in taking his side. Then after the broom was returned there was the Scabbers incident. Harry took Ronald's side remembering the Firebolt I think.

Q. How did the events of 9 June, 1994 affect relations with Ronald.

A. In the end they worsened. At first he was gleeful when Scabbers was found. Then he nearly died of fright when Sirius Black as the Grim dragged him into the Shrieking Shack. During the confrontation with Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew he almost started ranting at me when I identified Lupin as a Were. He didn't help against Snape.

When we all came to after my Time-Turner adventure with Harry and I explained what had happened, he nearly began screaming at me. He hated the idea of me having an adventure alone with Harry. Fortunately Madam Pomfrey came in thought his adventure had made him hysterical and gave him a sleeping potion. The rest of the term and trip back were quiet.

– **SWM–**

I continued to 'skim' over her testimony and paid little attention to the Quidditch World Cup and her outrage over House Elves nor the events before Halloween.

Q. When Mr. Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, what was your reaction.

A. Shock. But when I saw his face I knew he hadn't put his name in nor had anyone else do it. I waited for him and he told me what they'd said to him. When we got back to our Common Room the celebration sickened me because they assumed he'd successfully cheated the Goblet.

Q. When did you know that Mr. Weasley had deserted Mr. Potter.

A. The next morning. I'd grabbed some breakfast for him so he could avoid the Great Hall which was still in an uproar over his selection. My respect for the Headmaster died when he said nothing about Harry being forced to compete against his will.

Harry told me about Weasley's desertion and how betrayed he felt.

Q. What happened after the first task.

A. I was destroyed at the risk he had to take. I got down to the medical tent as fast as I could to talk to him. Then Weasley arrived and gave a 'non-apology apology' that Harry accepted.

Q. What about the second task.

A. He took Cedric's advice and used the Prefects' Bath but at the cost of losing the Map. He stunned me by having memorized the clue using the Old Hundredth psalm tone, sung twice! Neville told us about Gillyweed and Dobby got him some.

I was used as Krum's hostage because we went to the Ball together. When I came to I was surprised that Weasley was Harry's to rescue and that he brought Fleur's hostage up too. He was lucky that most of the judges approved of his actions.

Q. What of the third task.

A. We were truly out at sea on that one and I encouraged him to work on a number of charms and curses that could allow him to protect himself against various threats. Ronald helped some but not effectively and he seemed to me to be detached and apathetic.

When Harry found out the nature of the task on 27 May, I was happy that we had enough time to find spells he could use to navigate the maze. His news about Mr. Couch's erratic behavior and then his disappearance was worrying but we concentrated on preparations.

The task was horrific to me. What happened in the maze then his abduction, then the fake 'Moody's' attack on him and his confession then the Minister letting a Dementor 'Kiss' the only witness shocked me. That Harry wasn't a basket case amazed me.

– **SWM–**

I still let the testimony wash over me until she got to my arrival at Headquarters.

Q. What happened when Mr. Potter arrived at Mr. Black's house.

A. Harry was happy to see us at first but then blew up at us. It upset me until I remembered that Harry had had no support at all from any of us after we got back to London.

I wasn't surprised to get a Prefect's badge but I was stunned that Ronald did too. He was insufferable and triumphant. I didn't know why Harry and Neville were overlooked. Had Harry been chosen it would have been a message to everyone that the Headmaster supported him. If not Harry, Neville was still a better student than Ronald. Of course the rest of them threw a party for us.

Q. And at the start of the term.

A. I knew we were going to have trouble. Madam Umbridge's speech was a warning. (I saw the Chief Warlock start and then relax. Clearly he forgot that this had to be part of the testimony)

Ronald was the horror as a prefect that I expected right from the start. He had no regard for the students in Gryffindor. He tried to flirt with me when did our rounds that is after I pried him out of the Common Room to do the rounds.

Madam Umbridge lived down to my fears. She was there as a tool for Minister Fudge. The lesson were useless and I feared for our OWLs. I also was outraged at her persecution of Harry and the barbarism of writing lines with a Blood Quill. I helped him with healing the wounds but his hand was still scarred.

Q. And further along in the year.

A. After he started detentions I suggested to him that he teach us Defense. By 5 October he agreed and we organized the DA the Defense Association, but it was renamed Dumbledore's Army. Ronald took a big part in it but he was pretty ineffective. When the DA was compromised on 29 April Ronald tried to downplay his rôle and Harry and I got into the most trouble.

Late on 18 June we were caught by Madam Umbridge trying to contact Sirius. We managed to trick her and the Centaurs carried her off. Harry, I, Ronald, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood rode Thestrals to the Ministry only to fall into a trap. We fought twice our number of DeathEaters and Voldemort too. The Order did show up but we lost Sirius and all of us were injured.

– **SWM–**

I let Hermione's testimony wash over me through the Weasley's Bill and Fleur drama the odd trip to Diagon Alley and our arrival at Hogwarts.

Q. You and Mr. Potter didn't get along well that year and you seemed to turn towards Mr. Weasley instead.

A. Sadly this was true. We found out at the end of the year on the night the Headmaster died that Draco Malfoy had used House Elves to dose us with repelling and anger potions so that his machinations to kill Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't be discovered by us. A side effect of this was both of us turned our attentions to the youngest Weasleys. I really threw myself at Ronald which makes me shudder to this day and Harry pursued Ginny.

The attack that killed the Headmaster on 28 May brought both Harry and me out of thrall of the potions. He related the boasting of Malfoy about them before Snape killed Dumbledore.

– **SWM–**

The events leading to Ron's final break simply washed over me.

Q. Tell us about the final break with Ronald.

A. We learned that the Sword of Gryffindor could destroy the Horcruxes and that Ronald's sister had been caught trying to steal it from Snape. Then Ronald when crazy and went after us mainly Harry. It got to the point that I had to cast a shield to keep Ronald from attacking Harry. He asked if I was coming with him. I turned him down really as much as I dislike him that would have been always my answer. Then he left. It wasn't enough that he deserted he'd also eaten almost all the food.

Mandl also took her memory of the desertion and played it to the courtroom. Unsurprisingly it bore out her testimony. When I looked at Ron he was as red as a fire engine. She was given the antidote and resumed her seat. Soon it would be my turn.

– **SWM–**

Taking Veritaserum was a totally different experience for me. I had been on the wrong side of Voldemort's mental attacks due to our connection and also Snape's mind rapes during his Occlumency 'lessons'. Both of those had been painful verging on incapacitating. I'd also been Imperiused and that was euphoric. For me that feeling hadn't been enough to give into the caster's demands though.

I'd thought I'd been exposed to Veritaserum in my fifth year from Umbridge but it came out in Snape's trial that he'd sabotaged the potion so that the students wouldn't have that violation from her on top of everything else.

When it was given to me I felt as if I my mind floated a few inches above my head. I could hear the questions but my body gave the answers independent of my mind. Henry asked the questions.

Q. When did your friendship with Ronald Weasley first come into question.

A. I first became uneasy about it in our third year. I had been upset with Hermione going behind my back to McGonagall about the Firebolt but more for not talking to me first. But Bilius overreacted so badly you'd have thought it was his broom, not mine. When we thought Crookshanks had killed Scabbers he was so abusive to her. For some reason I felt I had to be neutral. After Hermione and I had saved Sirius, Bilius acted upset and outraged that he'd not been part of it.

Q. When did your friendship end.

A. On 31 October 1994, the night that my name came out of the Goblet of Fire and I ended up in that thriced-damned tournament. When he one of the only two people who knew me the best accused me of cheating to get my name drawn and then berated me for not telling him how to do it that ended it. That action destroyed all the friendly feelings I'd ever had for him.

Q. However on 24 November you accepted his apology.

A. No I didn't. I allowed people to think I had for two reasons: first having him as an out and out enemy would cause me publicity problems I didn't need. Second I thought it would hurt Hermione if I put her in the position of choosing between us.

I heard a gasp I was sure came from her. I also absently noted that tears were now flowing down my cheeks.

Q. How did you relate to him after that.

A. I tried to distance myself from him as much as I could. To be sure he didn't really seem to want close friendship like before.

Q. So, leading up to the breakdown on the Hunt in 1997…

A. ...I made sure he got as little support from me as possible.

Q. And on 31 October 1997.

A. We had news about needing the Sword of Gryffindor to destroy the items we sought and of Ginny Weasley's close call. Bilius went off his rocker and verbally abused me and Hermione leading up to his drawing his wand and Hermione protected us from the other with a shield charm and he left us. Also we had packed enough food to last the three of us six months and he ate it all in six weeks.

With that Henry took my memory of the breakdown and played for the courtroom. There were gasps and mutterings that sounded as if they weren't ready to kill me for the first time today. I think that the look of hatred in Bilius' eyes affected them. At that point I expected that Henry would feed me the antidote, but my non-automatic mind was shocked.

Q. Harry, you've been crying for most of your testimony. Why is that.

A. I hurt my best friend for years from the first time we'd met. If I'd been more perceptive and more empathetic and communicated with Hermione better we'd have ditched Bilius much sooner.

Q. Why do you feel you need to take all the blame.

A. Because people like me are to blame for everything that turns out bad.

Q. People like you.

A. Yes. The Freaks.

Q. Who taught you that.

A. My aunt, uncle, cousin, Aunt Marge. For as long as I lived there they made sure I knew what I was. Everything that didn't go to their expectations I the Freak got the blame and I was punished.

Henry then gave me the antidote. I turned to him to ask him why the devil he'd asked me those questions. But then I felt a blow to the back of my head causing me to stumble a few steps beyond Henry. I knew what happened. Bilius had tried to cold-cock me.

– **SWM–**

When I regained my footing I whirled to face him. At that point I'd have gone after him and the fact I had no wand made no difference. But then I saw him hit with four stunners. The ones from Sam and Henry I'd have expected. The one from Smith was a surprise.

I almost fainted in seeing the fourth coming from Hermione and the look of utter fury on her face. Intellectually I knew it came from her own hatred of Bilius and their strategy of preserving me this day. Irrationally I hoped it came from some surviving ghost of friendship for me.

I swayed a bit as clearly the bastard's blow had been stronger than I thought. Henry helped me into my seat. He told me _sotto voce_ "Sit back and enjoy the show."

– **SWM–**

I've described Sam Cogley as a short man. But the man pacing before the judges and the audience had grown into a veritable giant. Then he spoke and he needed no Sonorus charm to be heard. The passion and righteous fury in his words would have stilled the crowd at a Quidditch World Cup final match let alone the courtroom.

"What is this garbage, this drek, this offal? My client has been tried and convicted by this society. He has been all but executed up to this day by you and the rest of Wizarding Britain. And now he is attacked by the prosecution's 'Golden Boy'. I thank prosecutor Smith for his action in defending Mr. Potter.

"But that is not enough not even a tithe. What can we expect? Will the crowd here who have been slavering for his blood since before they ever entered the Ministry today now rush down here carry him away and lynch him on Diagon Alley?

"Can we even hope that our client will be safely be returned to his cell? Will we hear that he died 'trying to escape'? Or will he just 'disappear'?" Sam's furious sarcasm figuratively flooded Courtroom 10. I could hear the start of abashed embarrassed fidgeting in the spectator seating. Sam clearly had pegged their bearing and they were understandably wrong-footed.

His voice softened but that had not ameliorated the force of his declamation. "This is Britain. What in the name of sanity has happened to the great traditions of British Jurisprudence? Yes the prosecution and defense are adversarial that is a given. But it is also a given that the defendant has the assumption of innocence until found guilty." His voice regained its resonance and volume. "NOT 'guilty until proven innocent'! NOT 'execute him and apologize later if we're wrong!' Were I a British subject I would renounce my citizenship in shame!

"Now prove to us that you haven't totally jettisoned your heritage. There should not be a 'trial' today in the matter of the missing Draco Malfoy. The prosecutor clearly erred in charging Mr. Potter with a crime. No evidence was ever presented to suggest that Mr. Potter 'murdered' Mr. Malfoy. No evidence was ever presented that they have even seen the other since the death of Albus Dumbledore in June, 1997.

"Narcissa Malfoy asserts that 1. Draco Malfoy is dead 2. That Mr. Potter is involved with this death. 3. That Mr. Potter committed murder. ALL of this asserted without any direct supporting evidence whatsoever! Yes she asserts that items belonging to her son were found on Mr. Potter's person. Assertion is not proof. We have not been informed that any positive identification has been made. I can think of a number of theories to explain those items being in Mr. Potter's possession without pointing to any wrongdoing on anyone's part.

"The most and in blunt fact the least this court can do is to conduct an inquest into the matter of Draco Malfoy's absence. Even now were you to be honest there are no grounds justifying an inquest, however in simple justice to Mr. Potter an inquest must take place."

Sam's voice rose again to new heights, a seeming impossibility. "In the name of Harry James Potter—whose basic rights those rights that all of us depend on—have been totally and completely abrogated for nigh on a year I request this inquest. Indeed in the name of all our rights I demand it. I DEMAND IT!" His roar actually appeared to blow people's hair away from their faces.

– **SWM–**

There was a long period of silence before Umbridge spoke for his fellow judges. "Mr Cogley your points are quite well founded. We will need to confer before answering you. We shall recess for one hour."

Sam scowled. "Chief Warlock, that is all well and good. However it does not answer our concerns for the safety of our client. Kindly either empty the courtroom of all but the judges, us and Ms Granger and her counsel or confiscate everyone else's wands. Even this doesn't address our legitimate concerns about Mr. Potter's safe accommodations."

I saw the judges were taken aback. Before they could respond, a woman's voice called out. "Chief Warlock, may I approach? I swear upon my magic and life that I have no designs to hurt Harry James Potter nor his representation." There was a bright flash and no falling body. The woman reached the floor and I recognized her as Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother and mother-in-law of Alice Longbottom, my godmother. "After the deaths of James and Lily Potter, Harry should have been left with us to rear as one of our own. Why this didn't happen is moot. As head of House Longbottom I extend sanctuary to our godson and his representation. I will submit to an Unbreakable Vow that Harry will only go between his rooms and this courtroom. Further I will vow that House Longbottom will protect him to the last drop of our blood."

Umbridge conferred quickly with the other judges. "Madam Longbottom, we accept this offer. Come forward and take your oaths." The oaths were made swiftly. "Madam Longbottom, take now your charge and your guests. You may make a Portkey to do this. We will summon you by secured Floo when we are ready for your return. Meanwhile, this courtroom will be cleared. When we resume all spectators will yield any wands on their persons before being allowed in. I declare this court in recess."

– **SWM–**

Madam Longbottom used the Portkey and we found ourselves in Longbottom Hall. "Turin," she called and a House Elf came. "Prepare the third floor guest rooms and take our guests there. Mr. Potter stays in the rooms unless he's called to court, Mr. Cogley and Mr. Drummond may come and go as they fancy. Have a meal prepared and served to them. You are also to protect Mr. Potter from anyone else from outside the household including Mrs. Hannah Longbottom with your life."

We were shown to a spacious suite of rooms. Henry and Sam chose the most easily defended bedroom for me. Some minutes later, Turin served a large meal to us. It felt like a luxury to eat my fill and use real silverware. I then stretched out on my bed and rested until we were called back to court. Augusta went through first, then me followed by Sam and Henry.

– **SWM–**

We found ourselves in an anteroom into which Minister Shacklebolt entered. "I will escort you to and from this room. _As per_ our agreement, none of the spectators have wands; only those about whom we agreed."

We nodded and followed him out into a courtroom arranged far differently than the last time we'd sat there. For one, none of the spectators were sitting behind us, those seats were blocked off. The throng also was refreshingly silent. Next our seating and the Grangers' seating were moved to face the judges. Third three master Aurors scanned the crowd wands out and ready to deal with any disturbance from that quarter. Finally the prosecution bench was in line with ours and Narcissa Malfoy sat there.

"After conferring the judges agree that there is insufficient evidence presented by Prosecutor Smith to warrant any trial be it civil or criminal. Accordingly this is now an inquest into the whereabouts and condition of one Draco Malfoy. Mr. Smith the testimony will begin with any whom you know may bring this matter to light aside from Mr. Potter. All testimony will be given under Veritaserum."

Smith escorted Narcissa to the stand and administer the serum.

Q. What is your name.

A. Narcissa Black Malfoy.

Q. Are you the wife of Lucius Malfoy.

A. Yes.

Q. Are you the mother of Draco Malfoy.

A. Yes.

Q. When and where did you see Draco Malfoy last.

A. On 16 February, 1998 at Malfoy Manor.

Q. Did he say what he would be doing.

A. He said he was patrolling on the Dark Lord's orders. Usually this meant that he would be gone for a week or ten days at the outside.

Q. When did you first suspect that something was amiss.

A. On 25 February I received an owl from the Dark Lord demanding Draco's attendance and report. I replied that he hadn't returned.

Q. Did you try to find Draco.

A. Yes. I asked his friends like Theo Nott, Millie Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Terry Boot, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and others. None had seen nor heard from him.

Q. When did you begin to suspect Mr. Potter.

A. Anytime my Draco was discomforted Potter was my first thought. They had been enemies from the first time they met in 1991. Every time I saw the detestable glory hound his hatred for Draco screamed at me. My mother's instinct warned me that he could hurt my baby and wouldn't give it a second thought.

When Potter's personal effects were published I recognized the things Draco always carried with him. When I checked in person I was able to identify everything including the wand. I knew then he'd killed and despoiled my son. I went to you and demanded he be tried for Draco's murder.

Smith gestured to us that she was now our witness. Henry rose and began.

Q. Are you a DeathEater.

A. No but I support the Cause. (The capitalization of 'Cause' was clear in her voice)

Q. All those you asked regarding Draco were marked DeathEaters.

A. Yes of course.

Q. You recognized your son's possessions and jumped to the conclusion that Potter had killed him.

A. What other conclusion is possible. Draco would never have given them to him willingly so the bastard must've killed him to get them.

Q. Has anyone told you that they've seen Draco's body or saw Mr. Potter confront Draco.

A. No to both.

Q. So you don't know if Draco died of natural causes and Mr. Potter found him, or if somebody else killed him and Mr. Potter came across his body or his personal effects, or if somebody else gave Mr. Potter those effects.

A. (Narcissa squirmed and fidgeted before answering) No I don't know.

Henry motioned and Smith gave her the antidote and led her to her seat.

Henry now addressed the judges. "Your Honors, we can now finish with this. We have heard Mr. Potter and seen his memories of Draco Malfoy's attack on him. He is willing to give you those recollections under Veritaserum and have them displayed publicly. Mr. Smith will you administer the Veritaserum and extract his remembrances?"

Smith affirmed he would and a Pensieve was produced and my testimony was given.

Of course it unfolded exactly as it happened. As we expected Smith brightened when I said 'People change'. We knew that he would use that when the rape allegations were adjudicated but it was the price of doing business. Narcissa's weeping for Draco left me obscurely moved. I couldn't say I got any joy in killing him but the fact he was being mourned made me wonder if anyone would grieve for me when I made that journey into the dark.

The judges withdrew for about two minutes and returned. Umbridge spoke. "All rise. Regarding the inquest into the status of Draco Malfoy we find the following: Mr. Malfoy did on 17 February 1998 attack Mr. Harry James Potter resulting in Mr. Malfoy's death. We also find that Mr. Potter's actions were in self-defense and for the preservation of his life. This inquest is concluded."

Smith led a sobbing Narcissa from the courtroom then returned. Sam Henry and I exchanged satisfied looks. One hurdle cleared.

– **SWM–**

Umbridge addressed the counsels. "Do you have any further matters to bring up before we adjourn?"

Sam rose. "If it please the court we must settle the nature of the further actions involving our client." At this Smith, Mandl and Hermione started. "As in the matter involving Mr. Malfoy just now concluded we contend that as things now stand the allegations outstanding do not rise to the level of a trial.

"Fact: Nobody disputes the existence of Marie Jane Potter nor her parentage.

"Fact: When we first met with Harry his first concern was to provide for his daughter. He authorized a will leaving everything to Marie Jane with Hermione Granger as regent. He doubled her support and instructed us to make certain the Grangers took it and used it for her benefit.

"Fact: The only debts being incurred currently are for our fees monitored by Gringotts and all invoices are forwarded to the Grangers.

"Fact: The only point at issue is the Grangers' allegation that Marie Jane Potter was conceived in an act of forcible rape, one in a series of such acts.

"For this charge no evidence has been presented either circumstantial nor _prima facie._ Inow call Hermione Granger to the stand. One question is all that I require under Veritaserum."

Umbridge thought. "This is a reasonable request. Miss Granger, you will submit to a single question under Veritaserum from Mr. Cogley."

Hermione reluctantly took the stand the potion was given and Sam approached.

Q. Do you have any memory of either being forcibly raped by Harry Potter or being placed under any Unforgivable Curse by Harry Potter.

There was a long moment before her answer during which the entire room held its breath.

A. No.

Courtroom 10 sat in stunned silence. Smith gave the antidote and ushered Hermione back to her seat. Sam faced the judges. "Honored judges, there are no grounds for any trial regarding the circumstances of Marie Jane Potter's conception. However an inquest is needed to clear the confusion and hopefully allow Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and particularly Marie Jane Potter to live the rest of their lives free of innuendo and gossip."

The judges withdraw for a space then returned looking grave and resolute. "All rise," intoned Umbridge, "We concur in the lack of grounds for any trial and in the need for an inquest to determine to the best of our ability the circumstances of Miss Potter's conception. The inquest will be held two weeks from now 8 February, 1999 at 10 am. Are there any further requests germane to the inquest?"

I rose. "If it please your Honors, I request that all the Grangers and my daughter be present at the inquest. I've no idea what the inquest will find. I am acutely aware that my life could still be at jeopardy for my part in her existence. I wish should the worst befall to have at least held her once in my arms, to tell her I love her and tell how much I wished to be there for her the rest of my life." That last I could barely choke out.

Umbridge's expression was unfathomable to me. "This is a reasonable desire. Mr. Mandl and Miss Granger you will ensure that the entire family including your daughter Miss Potter are in attendance. Court is adjourned."

Shacklebolt escorted us back to the Floo from which we returned to Longbottom Hall.

 **A/N:** **First, a big shout out to my Beta, Alix33. Betas help keep me on the straight and narrow, bless them all. Any goofs are on my dime.**

 **I don't envision making any content changes, but should a reviewer make a compelling enough case, I might change my mind and of course cite the reviewer.**

 **Jerome Mandl is/was a real person, my brother and sister's high school band director. He had exactly the personality depicted here, which I think is perfect for the lawyer for the Grangers. As a case in point, in 1976, in the last school concert before the U. S. Bicentennial in 1976, he made good on his vow to only play Russian music!**

 **The whole 'What's yaws?' exchange (which is a variant on 'What's yours?') I read in the Callahan stories by Spider Robinson. I think it is in his collection T _ime travelersstrickly cash_ (1981) in the story _Have you heard the one …?_**

 **Dates given were taken from the calendars in The Harry Potter Lexicon. The exact date for Ron's desertion is not given, so I chose 31 October, the date that was so 'kind' to him.**

 **I'll admit that the Veritaserum testimony is rather discursive, but the alternative would have been to multiply the questions and that would have dragged. Also, the questions can be assumed, so question marks can be omitted.**

 **The fact that the Egg's message fits Old Hundredth is something I stumbled over. To the best of my knowledge, it hasn't been used in a story before.**

 **Any Harmonian has to explain the events in HBP. Many writers employ potions, but I've never seen the idea of their being potioned by Draco before. Given everything, it seemed a logical development.**

 **The story recommendation the this chapter is** _ **A**_ _ **fter the First Task**_ **by Sheltie,** **id: 5828091 A different take on what might have happened from the fourth year on.**

 **Harry's additional testimony is here in accordance with one of my core beliefs, that Harry is damaged and needs healing. This serves to bring the problem out, but that healing awaits for future chapters.**

 **There is often a poll up on my profile. Your input is needed. Please check and vote.**

 **Once more, thanks to all of you who read my efforts. Visitors, hits reviews, follows, favorites, C2s are my only payment. Believe me, they make me feel rich!**

 **Posted: 00/00/2017  
Words: 9,562**


End file.
